Permission Granted
by Luke'sGirl
Summary: What if more happened at Liz's wedding? One Shot LL!


What if Liz's wedding had gone different for Luke and Lorelai? Maybe they shared more than a dance.

* * *

"Um, you said before you don't dance." 

"Well, I'm a compulsive liar."

"Um, okay, yeah let's dance."

As they danced, Lorelai looked into his eyes, and she could see _it_. What Sookie had told her was there, when she had dated that kid. What Rory, Miss Patty, Babette, practicaly the whole town had told her._ It_ was right there, in his eyes, starring back at her.

_OMG, he really does have a thing for me. I can't beleive I haven't seen it before. I am so dense. Here I was, denying everything, my feelings, because I didn't believe it was there. I am so stupid._

"Hey Luke."

"Yeah Lorelai." _What does she want?_

"Do you see me more than a friend?"

_How the hell do I answer that? Fuck! Uhhhh, I guess I could tell her the truth, and get slapped in the face, or lie to her and never be more than friends. Oh shit, what do I do?_

"Uhhhhhh... I-I-I don't know h-h-how to answer that."

"It is easy, either you see me as a friend, or maybe more. Now please Luke, answer the question." _Oh shit, maybe I was wrong, no, the whole towncan't bewrong, oh please tell me they weren't wrong._

Luke, just looked at her, then pulled her off the dance floor, and lead her over to the diner.

"Luke, what are you doing?" _What the hell is going on?_

"Just follow me."

As they reach the diner, Luke pulls the keys out of his pocket, and unlocks the door. He takes her inside, sits her on a stool, then goes behind the counter and starts fresh coffee.

"Luke, what is going on?"

"I don't know. I invite you to Liz's wedding, ask you to dance. I know how I feel, but I don't know how you feel. If I answer your question wrong, I could lose my best friend, and I don't want that."

"Why did you bring me to the diner."

"I couldn't be back that there, it was getting crowded back there. Nobody was here, and I don't know, I just don't know."

"Luke, hey, can you please just tell me how you feel."

"What do you want to hear?"

"The truth Luke, the truth, I want to hear the truth."

"You want to hear the truth, how I like you, damn maybe love you, but you don't see me more than justa friend. You want to hear how I feel hurt every time, I see you with a new guy, how I wish that new guy was me. That you would just see me more than your Mr. Fix-it, more than just the guy who feeds you, keeps you in coffee, helps you with everything, hoping that you would see me more than just a friend. Is that the truth you want to hear? Damnit, now you probably think I'm a freak."

During the course of this rant Lorelai had gotten off of the stool, and went up to Luke.

"Oh Luke." She puts her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off.

"No, don't 'Oh Luke,' me, just tell me, did I just ruin our friendship?"

"No, you didn't, you answered my question perfectly." She moves forward, and wraps her arms around him, and hugs him tightly.

"Thank God." He just hugs her back.

She pulls back, and looks him in the eyes. She moves to stand on her tip toes, and kisses him. A short and gentle kiss, but still a kiss. She leans back in and kisses him again. She deepens it after a few seconds. Lorelai runs her tongue along his bottom lip, encouraging him to open his mouth and let her in. He does, hesitantly opening his mouth, allowing her to slip her tongue in. They stayed like that for a while, gently exploring each other's mouth. When oxygen became necesary, they pulled away.

"Wow." Luke pants out. _Damn, better than I imagined._

"Yeah, wow." Lorelai, also breathless.

They leaned back in, this time with more intesity. Tongues met instantly, dueling, exploring, carassing, and just plain out bring pleasure to the other. Lorelai ran her hands down over his shoulders, to his chest, resting them there. Luke left his hands rest on her waist, nervous of moving them, with out permission, though he was throughly enjoying her hands.

Lorelai notices the non-movments of his hands and breaks off.

"Hey...you can...move your hands...you know. I give you permission."

"Okay."

He leans back in, apparently wanting to continue what they had been doing before. Kissing her on the lips, but then moving to he neck. Running his lips gently up and down her neck, taking in her taste and smell. Loving it so much, he groans. In pain form not touching her, his hands are still located on her hips. His fingers massaging her lower back through the thin materal of her dress. But not moving off her hips.

His lips go to her ear. Taking the lobe in his mouth, giving it asoft tug, then release. Blowing on it gently. Then back down her neck, this time his tongue, and teeth were present, not just his lips. He could feel Lorelai wriggling,under his fingers. He started to nip and sick on a sensitive spot on her neck, drawing a deep moan from Lorelai.

He pulled back and grinned at her. During his proceedings, her hands moved around to his backside, grabbing his butt.

"Damn Luke, why won't you move your hands?" She is fustrated, needing the feel of his hands upon her body, touching her, why wasn't he moving his hands.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if they move from their spot, I don't think I could control my actions. I might not stop. I don't want to go too far."'

"Who said I wanted you to stop?"

He just grinned, then grabbed her hand, leading her up the stairs. When they entered his apartment, he just lead her to his bed. Sitting on it, pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her, full of passion, desire, lust, and maybe even love. All portraited in his actions. Being so careful and understanding, not wanting to push her past her limits.

She moved to straddle him, feeling his potruding arousal. Grinding against him, and undressing him. First sliding his jacket from his shoulders, then lossening and removing his tie, and finally unbuttoning and removal of his dress shirt. She pulled back from the kiss to look at his chest, broad, muscular, tan, and covered in light hair, almost like fuzzy brown fur. Running her fingers through it, then returned her lips to his, an actions her happily complied with.

It was her turn next, though, it was really his turn. He slid the straps of the dress from one shoulder, replacing it with his trail of light kisses. Moving from her lips, down her neck, to her shoulder, acrossed the base of her neck, to the other shoulder, then back up her neck to her lips for a quick kiss. The skimmpy material she called a dress fell from his fingers and her chest, revealing her beast to him. His hands back to their spot on her hips. Just looking, taking in the beauty before him.

"Luke."

He returned his eyes to her.

"You can touch me. Here let me help."

She grabbed his hands, and placed them upon her breast. Pulling a gutteral groan from deep within him. His eyes stayed with hers as his hands began to carass her breast. She can feel the reaction from underneath her butt. Shifting to tease him even more. She can hear him groaning and gasping from her movements.

She stands up and the dress falls to her feet, in a heap. She is completely shown to him except for the tiny pink scrap of material covering her private area. Luke takes a sharp breathe at the sight standing before him. He stands, and moves to her, holding her close, running his hands up and down her back, touching her, making sure she is real, not just another taunting dream.

She pushes him back a little, making enough room for her hands to reach between their bodies, unbuckling his belt, undoing his buttons, and sliding his zipper down. Letting his pants drop leaving him in only his underwear.

Pushing him all the way back to a sitting position on the bed, she removes his shoes, socks, and pants. Then crawling up his body,forcing him lean back onto the pillows, she kisses up from the line of hair, leading to a particluar spot that is covered by his jet black boxer briefs. Trailing wet kisses up his stomache, feeling the muscle tighting beneath her lips, moving up even more to his chest, taking a nipple into her mouth, giving it a gentle but forceful tug.

Making him groan and a move, restless from the pleasure she was causing. Moving past her new found treasure, to his neck, and ear. Leaving her mark, the finally to his lips. They kiss for acouple minutesuntil he can't stand it, flipping them over. He trails his finger down past her breast, to her stomache, making random patterns. Then pulling at the elastic ofher sorry excuse for panties, then sliding down her legs, standing to take in his veiw.

"You are so beautiful, you don't know how beautiful you are to me."

He laid on top of her. Holding himself up with his arms, located by her shoulders, not allowing his weight to crushe her. But letting her feel his desire and need, rubbing against her leg. Kissing her all over her face, forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, jawline, then her lips, arousing her into the edge. He uses his finger to touch her wetness. Drawing soft moans to erupt form her lips. Trying to bring her to the brink, he caresses that centerfull of nerves.

"Wait." Lorelai manages to get out.

_Oh shit, I knew it, I went to far, she doesn't want me, it is all a mistake. Damnit, I knew it was too good to be true._

Lorelai sees to fear of doing something wrong, in his eyes. He moves to get off of her, but she holds him in place. One hand on his back, the other on his very harden groin.

"I want you with me."

He just nods, releaved that this is not a mistake. Lorelai can see the fear in his eyes replaces with relief. She moves her hands to rid his body of the last remants of clothing, removing all barriers. He kicks his under wear off, and move back to his place above her. Her hand immediatly goes back to his erection, placing it at her entrance.

He looks in her eyes, as if asking for permission to finally cross the line from friend to lovers. Knowing that there is no going back once this line is crossed. She sees this, and leans up to gently and quicly kiss his lips, then moves to his ear.

She whispers, "If you are asking for permission, permission granted. Don't worry, I want this, more than anything."

He gives her a small smile, only one she will ever see. "Thank you, thank you so much." He kisses her deeply, entering her, finally crossing over to lover. Never just friends any more.

They make slow and meaningful love. The room filling with sounds of gentle thrusting, quiet gasps and moans, and soft whisperings of love. They finish, panting, and clining to one another. Covered in sweat, Luke moves to roll off, but once again Lorelai holds him in his spot.

"Don't move."

"I don't want to crush you."

"You won't, I promise. I just like the feel of you on top of me, and inside me."

"I like it, too."

"Good."

"Yeah, good."

They lie together, just basking in the connection they have. They kiss passionatly,until Lorelai can feel Luke grow hard within her.

"Looks like some one is ready for another go-around." Lorelai jokes_. I knowI could goagain, especially with this man, he is so great, and caring._

"It isn't my fault, that you are so gorgeous, and I can't help myself from wanting you."

He begins to thrust again, but this time was different than the last.It was more hurried, full of want, taking over this time it wasn't quiet, full of loudmoans and groans. Lorelai flips them over, and takes control.He doesn't last muchlonger, because of the sight before him. But before he lets go, he pushes Lorelaiover the edge. Her spasms, pulling him to total oblivian. Emitting her name in a loud gutteral groan.

This time he does roll off, but only because he can't hold himself up, and doesn't want to crush her with his dead weight. After their breathing returns to normal, they hear the apartment door open up.

"AHHHHH." All three yell at the same time, when the see Jess standing in front of them at the foot of the bed.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Luke ask, in the rush of covering both himself and Lorelai.

"Getting my stuff, I'm leaving tonight."

"Jess, you don't have to leave tonight, I can go, you stay." Lorelai said, moving to get out of bed, but making sure she stays covered.

"No, it is alright, I have to be at work early tomorrow."

"Okay."

Jess walks into the other room, to get his bags. Luke gets up, pulls on his underwear and pants, and walks out to talk to Jess.

"Luuuuke, come back."

"I will be right back, I have to at least say good-bye to him."

"Fine, but hurry up."

"Keep you pants on, I will be right back."

"But I don't have any pants on."

"Aw Geeze." With that Luke left to go talk to Jess.

"Hey big man."

"Aw Geeze Jess. Will you shut up?"

"Fine."

"I just wanted to say good-bye. Who knows when I will see you next."

"Luke, I want to thank you, and pay you back for all the money and everthing."

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, but in a relationship, you have to show them that you appriciate them."

"I think I read that somewhere."

"Hey, I see the tie worked out."

"The tie was perfect." Jess just chuckles.

"Here, I got a new phone, a cell, so pretty permanent." H writes the number on a sheet of paper he finds on the table.

"Thanks."

"See ya Luke."

"Don't be a stranger."

"I won't be, now get back to your woman."

"Good-bye Jess." Luke is quietly laughing.

"Good-bye Uncle Luke."

They hug and Jess is gone. Luke goes back into the bedroom. He strips back down, drawing whistles from Lorelai. He crawls back in bed with her, and Lorelai cuddles up to him.

"This was fun."

"Yeah it was."

"So hard to figure out which part of the evening was my favorite."

"There werea few."

* * *

THE END! PLEASE REVIEW!

I wanted to do a fluffy smutt fic, that shows both aspects of sex, the beasutiful, and the dirty, hopefully I reached my goal.


End file.
